


Maple Leaf

by RavenWolf6639



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Photography, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: !!!DISCLAIMER!!!This story has been through several changes and is currently being worked on.Information regarding the actual story is that the reader is absolutely female and there will be no changes due to it being based off of my OC. I sincerely apologize to those who are uncomfortable with using female pronouns, I will take that into regards with my next OHSHC x Reader story.There are still many issues with the plot and I'm trying to plan it all out. Please leave feedback, I will try my best to make the story better.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Aznii Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

First, you are the main character. But your personality and stuff is on my OC, Aznii Kaede. You'll get to know her while reading, so please do continue!

~~~~~~~~~~~

The strange strum of an out of tune guitar sounded through the silence. A phone buzzed two times before a hand stretched out from the bed, towards the annoying presence. Bringing the object towards the face of a person, this is (Y/N). (Y/N) is currently laying in her new bed, new sheets. 

Her surroundings were of unfamiliar walls of light beige and cedar brown floors. Her white sheets danced around her body that laid over it. (Y/N) picked up her phone from the umber colored nightstand that sat beside her bed. She looked at the caller, it was her mother.

The soft voice of her mother echoed lightly through the weirdly shaped room. 

“Hi mom,” 

“How have you been, Maple Leaf?” 

(Y/N) hummed and shifted in the bed, turning onto her bed and staring at the ceiling. 

“It’s been alright, how about you and dad?”

A moment of hesitation, “Your father and I are doing well, we miss you dearly. We wish we could have been there for your birthday, happy birthday,”

(Y/N) smiled and let out a tiny laugh. She thanked her mother and told her she was tired, yawning to exaggerate. Her mother voiced her understanding and they bid each other goodnight before hanging up. 

The night began after (Y/N) had moved her essential belongings. She didn’t have much but it was enough. Anyway, she had collapsed into bed and got the previously mentioned phone call. She set her phone down, back onto the nightstand and snuggled into her pillow. She slipped under the grey blanket, her exhaustion flooded her mind. 

She quickly fell asleep.

~

(Y/N) woke to the sound of an alarm. Her phone was once again going off. 

6:38 A.M.

She groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, dragging herself from her bed. Phone in hand, she trudged to the bathroom and chose a playlist. Undercover Martyn was the first song to play. Placing the phone onto the sink.

After showering and waking up fully, (Y/N) hooked her earbuds into her phone and set it down. She reached under her bed to pull out her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. Her outfit consisted of a pale daffodil yellow dress, white leggings, and black shoes. The dress had a pointed white collar and red bow tie, which (Y/N) tied loosely, and Juliet sleeves that ended with white cuffs. The skirt was calf-length, a puffy petticoat under to maintain the bell shape.

With the outfit on, she plopped down onto her bed and took her brush out of her nightstand. She decided to style her hair, braiding half of her head and pulling it to the other shoulder so it merged with her unbraided hair. After styling her hair, a sigh slipped from her lips. (Y/N) leaned over her lap then sat up properly, her eyes locked on the ground. 

‘School…’

Shaking off the building nervousness, she got up and dug into her nightstand again. A satchel was shoved into it, (Y/N) grabbed it and picked up the books also shoved into the stand. Putting those books into the satchel took a few minutes, her phone ended up thrown into the mix. The earbuds draped outside of the closed bag, (Y/N) grabbed them and put them on. 

Music played after a button was pressed and (Y/N) made her way out of her apartment. She went down the stairs of the complex, got into her car and went to her destination.

~

Not knowing how the academy worked, (Y/N) parked at a nearby parking lot and walked all the way to the school’s buildings. Mentally sighing at how large the campus was, she made a mental note to look at her surroundings.

Finally inside the building, (Y/N) was greeted with tons of students with the same uniform as her and the male uniform. Privately thinking about how tiring it will be, (Y/N) set off to find her class. Surprisingly, it was in a different section of the area she was in. With the help of passing students, she ended up finding her class.

Class 2-B.

Ah, it’s going to be quite awkward… Considering how (Y/N) managed to transfer a tiny bit into the school year.

~

‘Afterschool…’

(Y/N) stood idle in the middle of the first floor halls. First day of school and she’s already tired of it. 

Oh well.

(Y/N) blankly wandered the now empty halls. Most students had already left or were studying in the libraries. There were club activities but (Y/N) didn’t know how many clubs there were. There was also cram school later that day. Point is, there weren’t many people wandering the halls like (Y/N). 

Looking out the window, a small pond was below it. It was beautifully displayed. (Y/N) fiddled with her satchel, fishing out her phone to play music. That was when she almost bumped into someone.

“Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention--”

Before (Y/N) could take full note of the person, she was met with a bag shoved to her chest.

“Here,”

“Huh..?”

(Y/N) took hold of the bag and met the cold eyes of a girl close to her height. This girl had sangria red hair accompanied by gunmetal blue eyes and cream colored skin. Her hair seemed to be a bit longer than shoulder length and she had bangs that were parted to her right.

“What… What am I supposed to do with this?” 

(Y/N) bewilderedly asked while rotating it, examining it almost carefully. A student’s bag…

“Throw it out that open window,”

“You want me to… what?”

(Y/N)’s widened gaze was met with a harsh glare. 

“Throw. It. Out. The. Window.”

“Why would I do that? Whose bag is this?”

“If you don’t do what I told you to, I’ll report that you stole it.”

Blackmail? That’s a little… Wait, this is a rich kid school, their logic may be flawed! (Y/N) gulped back her refutes and looked at the pond. Her first day at school and she’s already gotten herself into a mess.

“Open the bag and empty its contents.”

Who is this girl? Why is she bullying the poor owner of this bag? (Y/N) did what she was told. She dropped the bag into the water as well. The girl made a small comment to (Y/N), then started off in the way (Y/N) had just come. 

Knitting her eyebrows together, (Y/N) waited until the girl was out of sight before walking the way she was headed. It was for a small while, she reached doors that went outside. Guilt was eating (Y/N) up, and so she tried to ignore it. She eyed the doors before going to walk in the other direction. 

The music playing through the earbuds couldn’t wash away the guilt, so (Y/N) turned around and started back off in the direction of the bag. There was a looming force that choked her from behind, (Y/N) pushed through.

There was a single thought.

‘What have I done?'


	2. Ayanokoji and Haruhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Haruhi. Displaying of the personality.

Internally groaning, (Y/N) sped up her pace when advancing down the hall. 

‘Damn, I need to apologize to that person. They might understand if I explain…’

(Y/N) rushed through the doors and turned towards the pond to find a person bent over and picking up the bag and materials from the water. This person had the male uniform on, he had his sleeves and pants rolled up. The male uniform consisted of a blue lavender blazer, white undershirt, and black tie. Black pants as well.

“Oh, let me help you with that!” 

(Y/N) smoothly walked over and inserted herself in the situation. She reached over and grabbed the objects that the male had extended outwards. The male stared at her for a moment and tilted his head. He asked after a moment of hesitation.

“Do I know you?”

“Oh, well, no. But I thought you might… need some help, is there anything I can do?” 

The male seemed quite hesitant to accept someone’s help. He stood for a moment before going back to work on grabbing the objects. (Y/N) still held onto the first two objects.

“You can place them on the grass, spread it out so it can dry faster.”

“Alright,”

(Y/N) did just that. While waiting for objects to be handed to her, her eyes wandered to the shoes and socks that lay next to the pond. She mentally hummed and grabbed what was handed to her. Crouching and placing the wet school supplies on the grass. The pond was quite small, having been set just outside of a window.

“You can go, I only have one more thing to find,”

“Uh, alright, I’ll see you around then.”

(Y/N) got up and waved at the male who was still searching. She turned around and walked towards the doors she left from and accidentally shoulder checked someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

She only caught a glimpse of what the person looked like, they wore the male uniform (without the blazer) and had blond hair. She quickly apologized and left without saying anything else, her eyes were glued to the ground. 

~

(Y/N) stood at another open window, she leaned on the window sill. A small breeze blew past and she closed her eyes, enjoying the freedom for just a bit. How long has it been since she’s been at school? Almost two hours? 

The school was so beautiful, maybe (Y/N) could take some pictures. Maybe get some amateur models. (Y/N) wasn’t just in Japan for some education and fun, she was there to photograph the scenery. Her job was just to get pictures, but (Y/N) only recently got there so she hadn’t really started.

‘I should start after I get settled here,’

The peace lasted for a small while. Then the sound of a person running sounded through the halls, faint sobs woke (Y/N) from her peace. She turned to see the girl she had met earlier.

“Woah, are you okay?”

The girl slowed to a stop and raised her head to look into (Y/N)’s eyes. She looked so pitiful with those tears streaming down her face, she looked very flustered. She took a couple of steps back, so (Y/N) took a couple steps towards her.

“Are you good? Is there something wrong?”

The girl burst into tears and started to babble on about how she was just embarrassed. (Y/N) found it hard to decipher the messy speech, was this about that bag? Wait, why was she bullying a male? Was jealousy the cause?

Silently approaching the girl, (Y/N) dug into her satchel and pulled out a handkerchief. She had forgotten it was there but whatever. She offered it out to the crying gal. 

It might not be enough, considering how the girl was practically drenched in water. (Y/N) silently thought about going to the nurse’s office to see if they had any spare uniforms, or at least towels. The girl accepted the handkerchief and wiped away her tears and face, she stared at the ground like her world was falling apart.

“Hey, hey… Now that you’ve calmed down… What’s your name? We should head to the nurse’s office to see if they have towels,” 

“My name is… Ayanokoji Seika,”

Ayanokoji mumbled to herself, she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. Her cheeks were red and she shivered as a breeze blew past. (Y/N) closed the window and went back to the cold girl. 

“Ahaha… Well, I don’t know where the nurse’s office is, so…”

Trailing off, (Y/N) lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The girl blinked blankly, her gaze hardening. She straightened her back and walked down the hall calmly, as if she had never broken down.

(Y/N) followed quietly, shooting anyone that looked at them weirdly with a glare. They arrived at the nurse’s office, and the girls got their hands on some towels and an extra uniform. Over time, Ayanokoji seemed to get more and more ticked off. The girl had changed and (Y/N) was helping her dry off her hair. 

“So, do you wanna talk about what started this or…?”

Ayanokoji huffed and shot (Y/N) a cold look.

“Why should I tell you? I don’t even know you.”

“The name’s (L/N) (Y/N), nice to meet you. Great! Now we aren’t strangers, so do you want to talk about it?”

With an exaggerated introduction, (Y/N) made a small gesture for Ayanokoji to tell her story. The girl narrowed her eyes at (Y/N), before turning her head away. Embarrassment flashed in her eyes.

“I was… banned from a pastime activity.”

“So a club,” 

(Y/N) hummed in the silence between them. She grabbed a comb from a nearby desk and started brushing Ayanokoji’s mostly dry hair. 

“Did it have anything to do with what you had me do?”

Ayanokoji remained silent, lightly glaring at (Y/N). Shrugging, (Y/N) finished brushing the girl’s hair and took a step back. 

“Hey, you made me your accomplice, I should at least know the outcome of what you had me do.”

“That…! I don’t want to talk about it,”

Ayanokoji turned away and folded her arms. The towels were discarded on a patient bed.

“Well, okay,”

An uncomfortable silence spread between them and (Y/N) started to clean up the towels and mess they made. It was very minimal. Anyway, right as (Y/N) was about to excuse herself, the girl spoke again.

“That stupid host... How could he fall for such trickery?”

“Host?”

This brought a slight curiosity to (Y/N)’s spirits, it danced within her eyes.

“It was a host club,”

“Host club… Like those types of host clubs?” 

A certain anime and manga came to (Y/N)’s mind.

“Sure,”

“Uh, well, if you apologize for disrupting them then maybe--”

“Apologize?” Ayanokoji looked baffled, she swiftly turned to face (Y/N). “I will not apologize for teaching that lowly commoner his place!” 

Her harshness did not fly by (Y/N), and she fought to keep herself from shrinking away. Gulping down any anger or bad feelings that were to build up, she thought of what to say.

“Well, miss, maybe you took the wrong approach? Bullying will only drag you down in the process.”

“I don’t need to hear this,”

Ayanokoji decided she was done with that and walked out of the nurse’s office. (Y/N) left the actual nurse, who probably listened in on their conversation, with a goodbye and started to walk out. 

After walking down the hallway for a bit, (Y/N) checked the time on her phone and realized it was kind of late. The sun would set in an hour, so (Y/N) quickly left and went back home. She trudged into her room after locking her front door and plopped onto her bed. 

She quickly changed into a comfortable oversized hoodie and black leggings. She crawled under her covers. Staring at the small balcony of her room, she watched the curtains move with the cool wind flowing from the slightly opened balcony doors.


	3. Kanako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a dizzy girl.

Having come to school after a few weeks, there was a small pile of work that (Y/N) had to do. Class 2-B had some hard work but it was nothing for the determined (Y/N). With the right amount of effort, (Y/N) managed to get through it and adjusted to the amount of work she would get. After getting comfortable with it, she rewarded herself with taking her camera to school.

At Ouran Private Academy, most of the students tended to stay around their classes or places they know. Though that was during class time, they didn’t end up adventuring after school either. That wasn’t how (Y/N) did things, if it got too repetitive, it was time for a change. 

That’s how it led to this. It was after school and (Y/N) didn’t have anything to do. That was when she decided to adventure at the school. She brought her camera with her and was looking to take some pictures of the December frost. Though, the snow was a bit late. It was the middle of December.

However, the school still looked wonderful. There wasn’t a bit of snow but that was probably because there were people who cleaned up. Anyway, (Y/N) adventures for about an hour before realizing that she was walking in circles. 

Exasperated, (Y/N) opened a window and leaned out of it. The cold stung just a bit, and students nearby shivered but said nothing. During the relaxation, two female students walked by behind her. (Y/N) heard small bits of their conversation. 

Host club? Is it really that popular? Well, it’s only been mentioned twice but it seems to be more directed for females. (Y/N) thought about checking it out after a while. Closing the window and walking away, (Y/N)’s thoughts were preoccupied by thoughts of the host club.

She found herself outside, next to a barren tree. She glanced up at a window and people were… dancing? Only one couple were dancing.

There was a blond curled up at another window, he seemed to be sulking. 

The silence was getting boring, so (Y/N) turned away her gaze and reached into her satchel. She wasn’t paying attention and ended up slicing open her finger just a little bit, a paper cut from her book? It wasn’t enough to draw attention but it sure as hell hurt.

She dropped her previous action and decided, maybe I should get a bandaid because it’s bleeding quite a bit. She took her handkerchief and covered her finger with it, letting it bleed out while she made her way to the nurse’s office. 

On the way there, a girl was stumbling while holding her head. (Y/N) stopped and blinked at the hurt girl, did she just come from the nurse’s office? Maybe I shouldn’t go there… Anyway, this girl had auburn hair, and amber brown eyes, accompanied by cream colored skin.

“Um, miss, are you okay?”

(Y/N) went up to the girl and tilted her head. The girl glanced up at her and went to shake her head but let out a yelp.

“Woah, maybe you should, go rest?”

“I’m fine…”

“Uh huh, well, why don’t we go outside?”

The girl didn’t say anything else but took the hand extended out to her, (Y/N) then guided her to the outdoors. No one else was outside, so (Y/N) took her over to a tree with a bench in front of it. She let go of the girl’s hand and took a seat next to her on the bench. There was sufficient space between them.

“So.” (Y/N) started, leaning back against the bench. “Are you okay? What caused this?”

“It’s nothing, I just bumped my head a little too hard.”

“Mmm, okay, well,” 

(Y/N) looked down at her camera bag that lay on top of her satchel. She took a quick note of her tiny wound, it seemed to have stopped bleeding. She put the handkerchief away. Pulling out her camera, she motioned for the girl to look.

“Excuse me, but I’m actually a photographer. If you don’t mind, would you become my model for a short while?” 

The girl knitted her eyebrows together, lifting her head to face (Y/N). She met (Y/N)’s eyes then looked down at the camera, she looked back and forth between them for a tiny bit before sitting up and clearing her throat. 

“Um, well, I suppose I have the time.” 

She got up from the bench and brushed off her dress, she cups her hands in front of her lap. (Y/N) follows suit.

“My name is Kasugazaki Kanako, 2nd year, class B.”

“Oh hey! We’re in the same class! I’m (L/N) (Y/N), it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance!” 

(Y/N), being a foreigner, holds out her hand for Kanako to take. The girl does so hesitantly and (Y/N) shakes her hand firmly. 

“You’re so pretty, I wonder how I didn’t recognize you.”

(Y/N) shows off her dazzling smile. 

“Thank you, you’re quite kind,”

Kanako fixes her gaze to be cool, like she wiped any type of emotion out of them. (Y/N) takes notice and makes a mental note, she’s hiding something. Maybe? Anyway, (Y/N) started to prep her camera. She made small talk.

“I never knew my classmate was so cute. If I knew sooner, I probably would have talked to you prior to this encounter.”

Kanako hums in response, she shifts uncomfortable as a cool breeze drifts past. The air between them turned awkward, at least for Kanako. The camera was finished with prepping after a small while.

(Y/N) starts to explain how she wants Kanako to pose. The two move around the bench, and Kanako does multiple poses with the tree. They even shifted to the bench for a small while. Kanako was a little awkward with her stance, but (Y/N) complimented her. This made the model somewhat more confident. (Y/N) enjoyed her time there with Kanako. Near the end of their makeshift modeling session (which was like 20 minutes), she tried to make small talk.

“So,” (Y/N) pulled the camera down from her face. Straightening her back, she met Kanako’s eyes. “How would you feel if I’d like to meet with you more? I don’t have many friends here, since I came to school quite late.” 

“You weren’t here at the beginning of the school year?”

“No, I’m a foreigner.”

Kanako hummed. She looked down and pulled at her dress and shuffled a bit. She goes to her usual posture and smiles gently, “I would like to get to know you more, your presence is enjoyable.”

“Thank you!” (Y/N) exclaimed, beaming at the calm female. “You’re very enjoyable to work with.”

“Excuse me, but are you free next week?”

“I’m free every week, but I’ll keep it open just for you,” (Y/N) shot a wink at Kanako.

“There is a dance being held, would you mind accompanying me?”

“Ah, I don’t mind attending an event with you, I’d love to,” (Y/N) grinned, approaching Kanako and taking her hands. She held them between them, and gave her a quick squeeze and let them go. 

A comfortable silence fell between them and (Y/N) started to dig in her bag. She took a couple steps back, but froze when Kanako spoke up. She blinked and met the suspecting eyes of Kanako.

“Why did you reach out to me?”

Kanako sat on the bench. A breeze blew by and she stiffened. That made her a little more menacing. (Y/N) took a breath and smiled softly to the tense girl.

“You seemed hurt, I couldn’t just leave you like that, now could I? Plus, I like helping people,”

Kanako’s eyes widened for a moment, she quickly tilted her head down and turned it to the side. She covered her mouth and looked slightly flustered at the answer. She shook her head gently and met (Y/N)’s eyes.

“Well, thank you, but I should go now. I’ll see you another time,”

“See ya!” (Y/N) waved at the retreating figure and started to fiddle with her camera. She felt a chill go down her back and she looked up to see two figures in a window, watching her. Silently thinking it was creepy, (Y/N) turned to face a cold breeze.

“I ought to go home…”


	4. Winter Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the dance with Kanako

(Y/N) had met and talked with Kanako a bit more after that. They got to know more about each other and silently accepted each other as friends. It had been nearly a week since the first invite. It was the day before that Kanako reminded (Y/N) of the dance, and that set (Y/N) into an anxious mess. 

December 24th, 5:00 P.M.

The date of the dance.

‘A dance!’ (Y/N) exclaimed in her thoughts. Currently after school, she left Kanako to go to her apartment and change. Hopefully she could get back to the school by 5 but she was contemplating on whether to actually go. No, she had to go to the dance because she was meeting up with Kanako.

(Y/N) groaned while covering her eyes. She fell onto her back onto her bed, then she lightly slapped her cheeks and grabbed her phone. (Y/N) selected a playlist and chose the song “What You Know” by Two Door Cinema Club.

With that, she got dressed.

~

“Okay, let’s do this!”

Trying to hype herself up, she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. It was a medium-length, light blue dress that fell off the shoulders. There was a ribbon around the waist that had the same colored bow, it was a lighter blue than the rest of the dress. The dress was flowy and moveable. (Y/N) adjusted the choker around her neck, it was a simple black choker with a blue butterfly attached in the middle. (Y/N) had her hair up where the separated bangs would fall down to her collar and the back was pulled into a ponytail. Her curls danced around her shoulders. There were sky blue bow pins on the sides of her hair.

Anyway, (Y/N) was met by Kanako by the entrance of the establishment. Giving her a short greeting, (Y/N) and Kanako entered the dance hall to see many ladies speaking amongst themselves in a light lit room. Confused, (Y/N) was about to speak when a male’s voice cut the darkness. A light shone down on the blond male as he welcomed everyone to the dance party. The chandeliers on the ceiling started to glow with light, making the area clear to see. 

To (Y/N) the sudden change in lighting made her stumble in place and cover her eyes for a moment. It wasn’t all that sudden but it still somewhat hurt her eyes. An orchestra started after the lights came on, it was a pleasant tune. The girls in front of (Y/N) started to clap and giggle joyfully. Kanako silently clapped from beside (Y/N). 

“We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart’s content,” A male with black hair and glasses spoke to the crowd of women. (Y/N) squinted in order to view him from all the way at the entrance, all she could see was a black blob. He was wearing black formal clothing. “As you dance with the Host Club members.”

(Y/N) stopped squinting as it strained her eyes, she looked down and rubbed her eyes. There were two twins in interesting outfits? From what (Y/N) could see, she liked it. Glancing at Kanako, who was searching for someone while staying beside (Y/N). (Y/N) took notice and grabbed Kanako’s hand lightly, giving it a tiny squeeze. Meeting Kanako’s surprised eyes with a comforting smile.

“Are you looking for someone? Do you want to split up? Or even dance? Where would you like to go?”

Kanako smiled calmly, returning (Y/N) squeeze with her own. Slipping her hand out of (Y/N)’s grasp, she made a small motion. ‘Follow me’ she whispered, (Y/N) nodded and followed the lady in front of her. They approached the front of the large dance hall. (Y/N) watched the show the hosts made.

“If you win one game, you’ll gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward!!” There were two ginger twins speaking. The other of the twin’s spoke, “ For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the club members!!”

“Moreover!” The tall blond exclaimed, “the top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from the King!” He lightly held onto a girl’s chin. She was clearly flustered, staring into his eyes with her own wide ones, her face was practically illuminated red. She stuttered out a ‘yes!’, giving him permission for whatever.

(Y/N) blankly watched it, blinking unenthusiastically. ‘How charming’ she thought, turning her head away. Kanako led her to a table where refreshments were. They stood there a while, chatting to themselves. Kanako and (Y/N) made themselves comfortable and then looked out into the sea of women and some men.

The event being held had been done, the twins ended dancing with some ladies. There was even that blond-- wait… (Y/N) furrows her brows in slight confusion because he seems familiar?

Another blond obscured her vision, he was small but he had a mature field about him. He was dancing quite joyfully with the lady, they seemed to be having fun. There was even another host nearby who was also dancing with a lady. Ah, the black blob, glasses, was also dancing! She blinked and observed happily. How nice of them, to do such a thing!

“Kasugazaki.”

A person approached the two of them, walking speedily as if they were trying to avoid something or someone. Kanako immediately lightened up and fixed her posture. She pulled at the cloth that was wrapped around her shoulders.

“Haruhi, I was looking for you, ah-” She looked back at (Y/N), Kanako took a couple of steps towards her and wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s arm. She pulled the girl to her chest, (Y/N) felt herself get a little flustered. “This is my friend, (Y/N).”

“Uh, oh, hello! I am (L/N) (Y/N), it's nice to meet you again,” (Y/N) immediately recognized the figure. It was the person she met a couple of weeks prior, who she helped get their things out of the pond. She met the person’s eyes and analyzed their appearance. Short brown hair, large brown feminine eyes, a mix between masculine and feminine aura. 

“What?” The person seemed to blank out for a moment before recalling her. “OH! You’re the one who helped me get my stuff out of the pond, thank you for that. I am Fujioka Haruhi, it’s nice to finally meet you,” The person’s voice was strangely in between the zones of female and male. Androgynous. (Y/N) narrowed her eyes slightly and decided that their gender was probably somewhere in between as they showed to be in between. 

‘They/them then!’ (Y/N) gave Haruhi a closed eye smile, “It’s great to have met you hear, I’m sorry that happened to you by the way. Nothing else has happened, has it?”

“Oh, no. I think everything was handled.”

“Mmm, is that so?” (Y/N) gave a sly smile and thought back to the girl with red hair who she met once or twice after that encounter. She glanced at Kanako, “Well, my partner seems to want to say something,” Kanako’s eyes widened at the sudden mention of her. (Y/N) turns to meet her eyes and gives a gentle smile. 

“Ah, yes, you’ll dance with me, won’t you, Haruhi? Please?” Kanako smoothly let go of (Y/N) and approached Haruhi. She grabbed her glass of juice which promptly stood on the refreshments table. (Y/N) held a tray for Kanako to place it on. Kanako downed the rest of the glass and went to place it on the tray.

“Ah! Suzushima!!” Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, pointing behind Kanako. Surprised, Kanako jumped and let out a yelp. Her hands flailed, knocking the tray out of (Y/N)’s hands. Startled, (Y/N) quickly reached out and grabbed the glass before it shattered on the floor. 

Haruhi looked a little amused, covering their smile with their fist. (Y/N) knitted her brows together, what the hell? Was that supposed to be funny?? (Y/N) ended up helping Kanako get up. Haruhi looked a little satisfied, and spoke.

“The tactics you’re using aren’t working. Even if you wander around the host club to gain his attention, you look happier when you’re looking at the tableware.” (Y/N) looked between the two of them, kind of confused. Then, Kanako approached Haruhi, trying to keep (Y/N) out of the situation. She responded to Haruhi quietly.

“Suzushima importing’s main business is tableware importing, isn’t it? I looked it up on the library’s computer.” Haruhi spoke to Kanako, not minding if (Y/N) heard. Kanako reached out to Haruhi, grabbing their hand and giving it a squeeze as a warning that if they didn’t quiet down, then Kanako would do something.

“...It’s okay… He doesn’t care about what I do…” Tilting her head down, Kanako seemed to reminisce. “He decided to study-abroad by himself, too…”

“That’s why…”

“Found you, Haru-chan!!” A tiny blond shouted while pointing at Haruhi. Kanako took a couple of steps back, bumping into (Y/N). Behind the tiny blond was a tall male, he had spiky crow black hair, anchor grey eyes and darker skin than the tiny blond. He blankly grabbed Haruhi and tossed them over his shoulder.

“Wha-” (Y/N) stared at the people, Kanako almost leaning on her. The group of people suddenly turned and dashed away. Haruhi shouting and reaching out towards Kanako.

“Haruhi?! Was he just kidnapped?” Kanako reached out as well, but they were too far apart already. 

“What the hell…” (Y/N) muttered in their native language. Then looked at Kanako in confusion, speaking to her in Japanese. “Did you also see that?”

Kanako nodded and then turned to her. 

“Oookaaaayyy, well, maybe we should have some refreshments?” (Y/N) turned and bent over to pick up the tray that was still on the ground. “ I wonder what that was about, anyway, you wanted to dance with them right?

“Ah, yeah, I guess I did?” Kanako responded, still at a loss, clutching the cloth she wore.

“Well, do you want to dance?” 

“Do you know how to dance?” Kanako shot back, looking at (Y/N) with jokingly suspicious eyes. (Y/N) threw her head back a bit and laughed a bit too loudly.

“Sure!” (Y/N) grabbed Kanako’s hands and brought them up. She then took a couple of steps around, taking control and letting Kanako follow. It was sort of awkward so (Y/N) gave Kanako a look. That made her suspicious.

“What are you going to do?”

“We can dance if we want to,” (Y/N) suddenly sang, swinging Kanako around a little. “We can leave your friends behind. ‘Cause your friends don’t dance, and if they don’t dance, well, they’re no friends of mine!”

“What? Wait,” Kanako tried to interrupt but (Y/N) continued.

“I say, we can go where we want to, a place where they will never find!” With that, she twirled Kanako around so that the girl’s back was against her chest. “And we can act like we come from out of this world, leave the real one far behind.”

“Okay, uh, please stop singing,”

“What? Why? Am I singing out of tune? What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?” (Y/N) let go of Kanako and laughed joyfully. Kanako cracked up a bit and shook her head.

“I don’t think I’ve heard that song?”

“You’re telling me you don’t know Safety Dance? Or that you don’t know the Beatles?” 

“Huh?”

“Nevermind,” (Y/N) brushed it off and Kanako giggled at her reaction. They started to talk again but were interrupted by a blond who winked at (Y/N). He was also tall and slender. His hair was a pale blond, eyes a blue violet. (Y/N) wasn’t fazed.

“Excuse me, may I borrow your friend for a bit?” The male asked, offering his hand to Kanako. (Y/N) silently asked Kanako if she wanted to go and Kanako nodded, so (Y/N) allowed it. 

“Imma go take a breather! I’ll meet up with you later, Kanako!” (Y/N) waved to Kanako, who left with the blond. With Kanako gone, the joy of the party kind of disappeared. The hosts were gone? Huh, strange. (Y/N) ignored it and decided to walk down the empty halls of the rest of the building. She took a couple turns and ended up outside. 

Taking note of a tree that had a star at the top, (Y/N) stood and looked at it. Christmas was coming, wasn’t it? She noticed the lights wrapped around the tree, ‘how cute’ she thought. There was a large window that had lights shining through it, it sort of gave the tree a charm to it. 

Standing there a while, (Y/N) took a couple steps out of the way of the window, the light still shone on her but not as much as in the direct light of the window. Silently wishing she brought her camera, (Y/N) put her hand on the tree before yanking it away when the door she came through swung open and Kanako leaped into her arms. Behind her was a male, he reached out to the crying girl in (Y/N)’s arms.

‘Huh? Am I… Am I interrupting something?’ (Y/N) thought to herself while wrapping her arms protectively around Kanako. The boy skidded to a stop and desperately stared at Kanako’s hiding figure.

“Ah, Kanako? Are you alright?” The girl was practically sobbing into (Y/N)’s chest, but she allowed it. She patted the crying girl’s head, “There’s a boy needing to speak to you?” 

The girl in her arms gasped for breath and pulled back in (Y/N)’s arms to look at the male who had an extended reaching hand. Suddenly, the tree lit up and Kanako blinked rapidly and met the boy’s eyes. Probably shocked that he followed her.

A muffled voice from the window spoke, “Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!!” Then the ladies inside looked out the window. Kanako got out of (Y/N) arms and moved closer to the male. Then she and him smiled at each other, blushing.

(Y/N) slightly gawked at this, but backed away and hid in the darkness. She grinned at the progression. The couple started to speak and the male confessed his feelings toward Kanako, then the two joined hands and looked at each other lovingly. Within the establishment, the event inside continued without a pause. Getting closer to the window and rubbing her arms, (Y/N) read the situation happening inside. 

Directing her gaze towards the couple nearby, (Y/N) saw Kanako and the boy dancing happily together. It warmed her heart but she sadly had to interrupt.

“Excuse me?” (Y/N) spoke, the couple stopped in place and Kanako met her gaze joyfully. 

“I’m sorry, this must have been quite sudden for you,” 

“Ah, no, it’s alright, can you just introduce me to this gentleman?” (Y/N) scratched her cheek awkwardly while meeting the flustered gaze of the male holding Kanako. They separated and Kanako held his hand. She gestures at him while introducing her friend to her fiancé.

“His name is Suzushima Toru, he’s my fiancé” Kanako flusteredly added the last part.

“Ah, I’m (L/N) (F/N), a friend of Kanako, it’s nice to meet you.” (Y/N) smirked a bit, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Toru grabs (Y/N)’s hand and shakes it a bit, (Y/N) is the first to let go and retreats. She comments on how they should go inside and they all do, hanging out in a corner together. There was an announcement from those twins.

“Now, we’ll have the final event. This will be given to Miyako, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from the king…” The twins pause, “has been modified…” (Y/N) noticed how the tall blond gets a bit confused at that. “To Fujioka Haruhi!!”

“Huh!?” Both Haruhi and the ‘king’ are both shocked at this development. The king turns towards the twins, probably questioning. The twins shrug and say how they were just doing what they were told. The one with glasses leans over and whispers something into Haruhi’s ear. The tiny blond makes a comment that (Y/N) can’t hear. 

Haruhi approaches Miyako and holds her chin. She closes her eyes, and Haruhi mutters something. Then the king shouts at them to stop and accidentally pushes Haruhi into Miyako. Their lips meet and everyone is speechless. The other host club members seem to look satisfied.

The couple separates and the girls enthusiastically greet Miyako, then make comments on the king. Haruhi is deadpan, saying something to the frozen king about the comments. Haruhi practically glares at the king as he tries to apologize. 

(Y/N) claps at the show, how amusing! She makes a joke to Kanako and Toru about it then they decide to part ways since the dance is basically over already. 

However, while leaving, (Y/N) can’t shake off this lonely feeling… 

Maybe sleeping will help.

Yeah, let’s do that.


	5. Renge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accused of being the villainess of your own story.

“I’m gonna be late!” 

(Y/N) hurriedly walked down a hall, frequently checking her phone. Class was not in session, they just got out and students were sorting themselves out in the halls. They chatted and showed off their riches to the other students. (Y/N) was meeting with her recently acquired friends, which was only two people but whatever.

During the time not mentioned, (Y/N) had inserted herself into Ayanokoji’s life and ended up getting past the walls the girl had built. The girl was different from the rumors about her, which said she was mean spirited. Ayanokoji was childish at times but she was highly intelligent and hardworking. She put effort into her studies and was quite amiable. Quite the princess, if you ask (Y/N). Though she had her flaws, she was quite nice when it called for it. She was kind of like a mom friend except more authoritarian. She kept things under control. 

Kanako on the other hand, was good natured. She and Toru made a great couple, they often would hang out together during the breaks or after school. Kanako was quite hard to interpret sometimes, so it was shocking when she would become insecure. (Y/N) would try her best to help with that though. Anyway, Kanako was very generous, she often returned the help by giving tips on work to (Y/N). 

However, (Y/N) had lost track of time when interacting with people in her class. She was having a problem with assignment, she had told Kanako to go without her as they would meet up later anyway. That might not have been the best decision.

Anyway, (Y/N) closed her eyes for a moment while still walking.

CRASH!

Before she knew it, (Y/N) had crashed into someone. Both people had ended up on the floor. The halls around them were empty and the halls continued where a single door was. 

“Oh my lord! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, are you alright?” 

(Y/N) got up and dusted off her dress before offering a hand to the fallen lady. The lady on the ground slowly turned her head to look at (Y/N), it seemed as if she was on the verge of crying. This only made (Y/N) worry even more, a pang of guilt attacked her heart. 

“Are you a villainess?” 

“Huh…?” 

(Y/N) still held her hand out to the fallen lady, but her gaze dulled into one of confusion. She blankly stared at the girl, the girl seemed to be in tears still but they didn’t fall.

“You’ll never get between my Kyoya and I!” 

Her sudden exclamation surprised (Y/N), who was still offering help to the girl in tears. 

“Eh, excuse me? Would a villainess offer help to a heroine?” 

(Y/N) decided to counter the attack and speak the same language as her. Games or novel material seemed to be this girl’s ‘language’. Otome games perhaps, (Y/N) knew what she was speaking of. The lady’s eyes widened and her tears disappeared and her appearance brightened with excitement.

“You must be the heroine’s best friend!”

“Sure,”

(Y/N) responded lacklusterly to the lady, the girl finally took the extended invitation and (Y/N) helped her up. 

“Ah, pardon my rudeness! I am Houshakuji Renge, it’s nice to meet you,” 

Renge grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and enthusiastically shook it. (Y/N), feeling dizzy with this interaction, gave Renge a dazzling smile and spoke while in a haze.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, I am (L/N) (Y/N).” 

“Do you play otome games?” 

Renge’s sudden question caught the attention of (Y/N). (Y/N), in response, scratched her cheek awkwardly. She sweatdropped when Renge took her arm and entangled it with hers. Renge pressed her chest to (Y/N)’s arm, which the girl took no notice to.

“Ah, sometimes, it’s a pastime activity.”

Renge excitedly squealed and leaned her head onto (Y/N)’s shoulder and sighed dreamily. She then started a one sided conversation on a game called Uki Doki Memorial, she spoke of a character called Miyabi Ichijo and of a male who strangely resembled that character. She said how she would declare him her fiance and he would obviously agree since he must be like this character in the game.

“Ah, are you mixing fantasy and reality?” 

“Perhaps, but my lovely Kyoya must be like Miyabi! They look alike so they must be similar personality wise!”

(Y/N) deadpanned and sort of felt her soul leaving her body. In a haze once more, she sputtered and responded.

“People are different than if they were in a game, there’s more to their personality. Everyone has different characteristics,”

Renge stared at (Y/N), they had stopped moving down the hall. Renge acknowledged what (Y/N), even if it didn’t entirely make sense. (Y/N) dismissed her response and shook her head, clearing it of any clouds. She actively tried to hold a conversation with Renge and grew to understand her just a bit as they moved on. 

The two spoke about the games they’ve played. (Y/N) didn’t constantly play otome games, and most of the games she did play were not based on dating. Still, she was able to relate to Renge just a little bit. Though Renge was a bit overbearing, she was able to interact with the girl. 

“This is the room I’m supposed to go to! I’ll be going now,”

“Wait! Uh, I’m a photographer, would you like to model for me sometime?”

“Oh, you are? I don’t think I’ll be able to any time right now but perhaps in the future!”

“We should meet again, it would be a pleasure working with you,”

(Y/N) winked at Renge, who stood in front of a door. She had dashed to the large doors with a sign hanging above “Music Room #3”. (Y/N) turned, swinging her usual satchel to swing to her side. She waved at Renge and then dug into the satchel to get her phone.

She put in one earbud and selected a song, Party Girl by StaySolidRocky.


	6. Girl Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you end up lost and bump into your future friends

Time had passed, the trees were blooming wonderfully and showing their brilliance to the world.

(Y/N) was alone with her camera, doing what most photographers do. Taking pictures of the scenery. That was the type of photographer she was. However, it was going to be a while before she turned in her folder full of her works when in Japan. 

A sigh came from her lips and she straightened up her back, having been leaning and hunching forward to check her camera. She stretched for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them with a refreshed gaze. Another sigh leaves her and she takes a look at her surroundings.

BAM! Her eyes spot a couple of cute girls walking nearby. It seems they were going into the establishment that (Y/N) was taking pictures of. (Y/N) felt a little awkward actually going into the establishment. A club was holding their activities there and (Y/N) didn’t want to intrude. 

The beautiful cherry blossom petals fell from the trees from within the establishment. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. The establishment was isolated, with dark bars reaching high and curling into a unique pattern. The shade of the trees reached across the bars, where (Y/N) stood. She remained hidden from the club who were inside, entertaining the people inside.

‘Host club…’ (Y/N)’s thoughts wandered to the people inside, she glanced at her acquaintance, Haruhi. Said person made a slight movement, which startled (Y/N). She quickly took a step back to hide behind the tree. 

“Ah,” 

(Y/N)’s gaze met one of the cure girls who were walking to the establishment. Her eyes widened with sudden excitement, she dashed over and presented her camera in a commercial way.

“Excuse me, miss, I am a photographer. I couldn’t help but notice you lovely ladies and would like to offer you a small amount of work. I’m looking for models for these dry pieces, would you spare me a bit of your time?” 

The girls gave off vibes of bewilderment. Would flattery work here? (Y/N) sweatdropped at their silence and the underlying question. The leader of the group, a young lady with hair wrapped to look similar to cat ears or buns glanced at her friends. One of the girls had straight black hair and brown eyes, her eyes emitted worry. The other friend had short light brown hair and bright brown eyes. She smiled at the leader, giving her silent permission. The black haired girl shrugged, showing her neutral stance.

“Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am (L/N) (Y/N) of class 2B, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Oh, my name is Momoka Kurakano, it’s nice to meet you,” the leader of the group smiled and met (Y/N)’s eyes. Said person returned that smile with a harmless grin.

“I’m Sakurazuka Kimiko,” the girl with the bright eyes introduced herself happily, the vibes were very friendly.

“Mmmm,” the black haired girl took a step back shyly, “my name is Ruri Karasuma,”

“It’s definitely my pleasure to be meeting all of you,”

“I suppose we’ll be taking your offer, where shall we be headed?”

“Just over there,”

(Y/N) gestured towards a tree that leaned over the fence. She turned her back from the models and started towards it, putting faith in them to follow. Which they did, the group of girls followed the photographer. (Y/N) interacted with them, telling them of what she worked on and the types of photos she took. She described her job a bit, not mentioning the company she worked for. 

The models warmed up to the stranger just a little bit, her small talk was somewhat enjoyable. She gave off a comfortable vibe, the tension in the group wore away a bit. (Y/N) fiddled with her camera for a moment, then instructed the models to pose in the shade. She would jump to attack the tree, making the blossoms fly to the ground then quickly take a picture.

Each of the girls had their picture taken in turns. The group attracted the attention of the club inside with their giggling, they had fun taking those pictures. (Y/N) made them comfortable with being put in front of a camera. She made jokes and treated them warmly, almost like they’ve been friends for a couple of years. The behavior slipped by and a breeze of cold air reminded (Y/N) that their time of being together was up.

She wrapped up the meeting and bid the girls farewell while telling them to contact her any time. If they wanted to see the finished products of the pictures taken. The girls ended up heading inside of the establishment to meet with the club members. (Y/N) was a bit shocked, but ultimately ignored it. 

On the inside of the bars, Haruhi stood next to a table where their guests spoke of their encounter with a mystery person they saw during the ball and just recently. Haruhi inquired about the person and the girls pointed to the lone figure on the other side of the bars. (Y/N)’s hair gently blew to her left, her arms were behind her, clasped tightly together. She would rock onto her heels lightly and rock forward gently with the breeze. To Haruhi, who recognized her, (Y/N) gave off a lonely yet comforting vibe. Like she wanted to be alone. 

Haruhi was slightly enchanted by the girl, which caught the attention of the other hosts and their guests. Tamaki approached Haruhi and followed their gaze. A bespeckled male in the group also followed their gazes, finding the lone girl. The twins started to loudly complain to the other hosts.

The child of the group tugged on the taller one’s sleeve and pointed to the bewitched half of the group and questioned it. The taller simply gave a small huff as an answer. The twins creeped upon the group with devilish expressions of glee. However, (Y/N) stopped moving and decided to head home since the after school period had gotten boring and she had done her job for that time. 

The bewitched group snapped out of their trance and returned to their normal, the one with glasses isolated himself from the group while the loud blond hopped forth and onto the natural looking person. Haruhi hummed in response to the obnoxious whining of the blond, ignoring him in favor of thinking of (Y/N)’s mysterious character.

____________

“Ah,”

(Y/N) blinked at the students who walked passed her and into some room. Despite the passing time, (Y/N) would find herself lost from time to time. She never knew how it happened but it did. 

A gasp left her lips when she creeped to the side of the open doors, her gaze fell upon a ton of nurses and doctors bowing to the entering students. The crowd scattered and people went to their respective areas. Her eyes landed on some familiar faces. 

Those of the host club members and those of the girls she had model for her. She squinted suspiciously at the host club, as they were pulling some shenanigan. A person gazed at (Y/N) weirdly, so she ended up entering the area and going towards the girls who had modeled for her. 

“Excuse the intrusion,”

(Y/N) approached the girls who also watched the club members speak to one another. A crowd of girls would watch the members almost religiously. Anyway, (Y/N) greeted the girls and they greeted her back. 

“What’s going on here?”

“I’m not too sure,” Momoka spoke to her, (Y/N) nodded and blankly watched the boys do… whatever it was that they were doing. There was a small one who sat atop a taller person’s shoulders, they were both… cosplaying as doctors? They had the uniform on and some equipment.

“By the way, (L/N), aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Ruri shyly glanced up at (Y/N). 

“Ahhh, there was a break and I wandered off,” (Y/N) brought her fist to an open palm and beamed at the girls.

“It appears I am lost, are we having physical examinations today?” the group of girls nodded and (Y/N) nodded in response with her eyes closed.

“This is the first years’ time and area,”

“Oh… Have I been taking a first year’s class this whole time?” (Y/N) wondered aloud, she put a hand to her chin and nodded to herself.

“If you need, I wouldn’t mind guiding you to the second nurse’s office?” Kimiko offered, stars appearing in her eyes.

“That would be delightful, I accept,” (Y/N) laughed.

“Oh yeah, aren’t they in other grades as well?” (Y/N) pointed to the four club members who seemed out of place.

“Hmm, they seem to be allowed to go wherever because of their families,” Ruri whispered to (Y/N), who could only nod. The other girls sweatdropped at the developments. 

“Anyway, shall we go?” (Y/N) offered up her arm to Kimiko, who slipped her own arm through and they exited the area (arm in arm). 

They made a silent journey to another part of the building, which made (Y/N) really early to examinations. (Y/N) thanked Kimiko and then made her way to class because she recognized the halls. She and Kimiko had a small conversation on their way to that part of the building, about small mistakes. They ended up parting ways when they got to the nurse’s office but that was about it. (Y/N) ended up late to class, turns out the teacher had someone look for her. 

She apologized for getting lost and ultimately got a bit of detention for basically skipping class. 


End file.
